


all the world's a stage

by Nerdygirlygirl



Series: I'm yours and you are mine [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: So I was working on Chapter 21 of Yours and I was looking up maps of Columbia University for this tiny little point at the beginning of Chapter 21 that honestly doesn’t require the amount of time I put into it. Then I saw something and I smiled and Miller popped into my head and I had to write this. It’s just a drabble and my first time writing some serious Minty, but this is for someone who left a comment on Yours (I was re-reading the comments for the last few chapters and they made me smile) requesting more Minty. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on Chapter 21 of Yours and I was looking up maps of Columbia University for this tiny little point at the beginning of Chapter 21 that honestly doesn’t require the amount of time I put into it. Then I saw something and I smiled and Miller popped into my head and I had to write this. It’s just a drabble and my first time writing some serious Minty, but this is for someone who left a comment on Yours (I was re-reading the comments for the last few chapters and they made me smile) requesting more Minty. I hope you like it.

Nate and Monty were walking down 116th Street planning to cut through the College Walk and meet Clarke and Bellamy at the law library. The two library nerds that they were alternated what library they used so they could spend all of their time studying together. Nate was really concerned about where the cool suave Bellamy from high school that everyone wanted to be went. One look from Clarke and Bellamy was a puddle of mush. Nate was just really happy that Clarke was so obviously gone for him too that it made it worth it - especially for everyone else to watch.

A Bellamy in love was the best thing to see in Nate’s opinion. He was tripping over himself (literally, it’s like he lost all balance) constantly and was following Clarke around like a puppy dog. When Nate brought it up to Bellamy all he did was laugh and ask if he had looked in a mirror lately. Nate rolled his eyes at his best friend.

A gentle squeeze of his hand brought Nate back to the present where Monty was scrolling through the group chat making sure the plans still hadn’t changed.

“Anything new?” Nate leaned in and whispered just to watch Monty shiver a little.

Monty tried to glare, but it was like watching a puppy get mad. “No. Raven said she saw Clarke for lunch and Octavia said that Bellamy had a lunch meeting with his professor, but texted that he was heading over to the Law Library after so they’re both still there.”

“This is ridiculous that they don’t answer their phones and we have to come and get them like this. They’re adults. We shouldn’t have to drag them away and make sure they eat.”

Monty smiled. “Maybe they’re not answering their phones because they’re having sex in the stacks.”

Nate groaned. “That’s not an image I need to see, babe. Besides, Bellamy would never ruin his precious thousand-year-old texts by having sex near them – even if it was Clarke.”

“That’s why they’re in the Law Library and not Butler library.”

“Good point,” Nate sighed. “Let’s hope it’s not that because I’ve seen Bellamy’s naked ass too many times in my life and I don’t want a repeat.”

Monty raised an eyebrow at him and Nate shrugged.

“Football. Bellamy was always stripping down to shower after practice. He did it at school to save money on the water bill so Octavia could take her freakishly long showers. And Echo was a bit of an exhibitionist, they had sex in the kitchen and on the couch a few times.”

“Ew. Is that why we never stay there long?”

“Exactly. I don’t sit on that couch for a reason. I used bleach on all the surfaces in the kitchen so I’m a little more comfortable, but I still have flashbacks.” Nate shivered and Monty made a cooing sound.

“Poor, baby.”

Nate nodded stoically before turning to his left and stopping forcing Monty to stumble a half step back.

“What is it, Nate?”

“This.” Nate stared up at the beautiful building before him. It was red brick with four columns in the front, but what made it all the more magical was the small sign indicating what the building was. _The Miller Theater._ “Monty, _I have found my place._ ”

“Oh god, this is why we stopped? And you make fun of Bellamy and Clarke’s love of libraries.” Monty shook his head, but Nate wasn’t paying attention just watching people enter and leave the building until Monty pulled on his hand. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“But – but.”

“Now, Nate.”

“Fine, but we’re coming back here for our anniversary and watching something – anything that they’re performing here then.” Nate turned to follow Monty back down the walk towards the Law Library.

“Even interpretative dances?”

“Maybe not then. Maybe we’ll just pick something really close to our anniversary and call it.”

“Sounds good, babe." 

Nate nodded his head and then prepared himself to find Bellamy naked somewhere in the library stacks.

(He was a little disappointed to find both Bellamy and Clarke with their noses in separate books focused on studying. High school Bellamy would be too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's a headcannon or actually cannon (I'll admit I didn't pay much attention to little things this season because I was studying for the bar exam during the first part of it and felt like I missed a lot), but I saw somewhere that Miller was really into Shakespeare so here you go...


End file.
